fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT Cartoonland
Cartoonland Is A Pay Per View By World Wrestling Television. Cartoonland 2006 *'Danny Phantom' Def. Kappa Mikey **Phantom Pin Mikey After Ghost Slam *'Sandy Cheeks' Def. Temari And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Sandy Pin Temari After Karasandy And Spongenado *'The Full Blooded Nicktoons (Timmy Turner And Spongebob Squarepants)' Def. Kankurō And Gaara And Won The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Timmy Pin Gaara After Timmy Star *'Squidward Tentacles' Def. Chouji Akimichi And Won The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Squidward Made Chouji Tap Out To The Octopus Strech *'Shikamaru Nara' Def. Mr. Krabs And Defended The [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Shikamaru Pin Krabs With Small Package *'Snap' Def. WWT Champion Invader Zim By Disqualification **Zim Disqualified After He Gave Snap Chair Shot **Due to the DQ ending, Zim retained the title Cartoonland 2007 *'Misty' Def. Ino Yamanaka And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Misty Pin Ino After Misty Kick *'Temari' Def. Sandy Cheeks **Temari Pin Sandy After The Fan *'Invader Zim And Snap' Def. Mr. Krabs And Squidward Tentacles And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Snap Pin Krabs After Spiral Snappy Bomb *'Timmy Turner' (W/ Jimmy Neutron) Def. Chouji Akimichi And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Pin Chouji After Low Blow And Timmy Star, As Jimmy Distract The Referee *'Finals Of The Hardcore Championship Tournement:Patrick Star' Def. Gaara And Become The First [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Champion']] **Patrick Pin Gaara After PatGore On The Stage *'Spongebob Squarepants' Def. Shikamaru Nara And Won The WWT World Title **Spongebob Pin Shikamaru With An Help From Sandy And Spongy Edge *'Danny Phantom'(W/Ember, Desire And Youngblood) Def. Spongebob Squarepants And Won The WWT World Title **Danny Pin Spongebob After GhostSault Cartoonland 2008 *'Misty' Def. Kin And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Misty Pin Kin After Chocking With Net *'Mr. Krabs' Def. Chouji Akimichi, Timmy Turner © And Squidward Tentacles In an Ultimate X Challange And Won The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy And Chouji Won Squidward And Mr Krabs,And Pin Squidward **Chouji Pin Timmy Turner **Mr Krabs Grab The Title To Win *'WWT Hardcore Champion Snap' Def. Kankurō **Snap Pin Kankuro After Snappy Bomb On Table.By Stipulation, Kankuro Stop Consider Himself As Television Champion *'Invader Zim And Dagget Beaver' Def. Patrick Star And Jimmy Neutron And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Zim Pin Patrick After Small Package *'Gaara' Def. Danny Phantom **Gaara Pin Danny After Singapore Cane Shot,And Become The #1 Contender For The WWT World Title *'Kappa Mikey' Def. Shikamaru Nara And Defended The WWT World Title **Mikey Pin Shikamaru After Lilymu Splash Cartoonland 2009 *'Temari' Def. Sandy And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Temari Pin Sandy After The Fan With Brass Knuckle *'Timmy Turner' Def. Kappa Mikey And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Pin Mikey After Timmy Star *'Jake Long' Def. Truman X And Defended The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Champion']] **Jake Pin Truman After Dragon DDT **This Make Jake Long Streak Go To 27-0 *Shego And Ember McLain Fought To Time Limit Drew *'Mr. Krabs And Squidward Tentacles' Def. Patrick Star And Spongebob Squarepants And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Krabs Pin Patrick After Million Dollar Elbow *'Captain Youngblood' Def. Skulker **Youngblood Pin Skulker After a Pirate Clothline *'Shikamaru Nara' Def. Snap And Defended The WWT World Title **Shikamaru Pin Snap After Shadowsault And Using The Ropes For Leverage Cartoonland 2010 *'Snap' def. Dagget Beaver (W/Lydia) and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Dagget after a moonsault from the TVtron to the ramp *'Invader Zim' (W/Misty) def. Sasquatch (W/Norbert Beaver) and defended the WWT Rules Championship **Zim made Sasquatch tap to the Alien Lock *'Timmy Turner' (W/Desire) def. Squidward Tentacles and won the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Squidward after a Timmy Star and a help from Desire *'Kankurō' def. Shikamaru Nara **Kankuro pinned Shikamaru after a roll up **This match was made after Shikamaru and Kankuro wanted to show the crowd how a real match should be. *'Octagon Cage MMA match: Jimmy Neutron' def. Skulker **Jimmy made Skulker tap out to the Neutron Lock *'Ember McLain' def. Shego and defended the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Shego after a Guitar shot *'Patrick Star' def. Mr. Krabs and defended the WWT Television Championship **Patrick pinned Mr. Krabs after Pat Gore *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Captain Youngblood and defended the WWT World Championship **Spongebob pinned Youngblood after Ember gave Youngblood a chair shot and Spongebob did the Spongenado Cartoonland 2011 *'The Youngsters '(Eric Cartman, Zaku and Dosu) def. Patrick Star, Truman X and Squidward Tentacles **Cartman pinned Patrick after a Big Splash *'Shego' def. Temari and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Temari to tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Kappa Mikey' def. Rock Lee and retained the WWT National Championship **Mikey pinned Lee after a Lylymu Splash *'Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch' def. Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Sasquatch pinned Jimmy Neutron after a Diving Elbow Drop *'Snap' def. Jake Long and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Jake after a Snappy Bomb on a chair *'Kankurō' def. Shikamaru Nara **Kankuro pinned Shikamaru after a String Pulling *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Neji Hyūga and retained the WWT Television Championship **Spongebob pinned Neji after a Spongy Edge from the top rope *'Gaara' def. Captain Youngblood and won the WWT World Championship **Gaara pinned Youngblood after a Sand Whip and Sand Bomb Cartoonland 2013 *'Bart Simpson' © def. Captain Youngblood in a Ladder match and retained the WWT National Championship **Bart unhooked the title for the win. **Results: Ladder match- 46%, Submission match- 30%, Hardcore match- 24% *'Ino Yamanaka' © def. Sakura Haruno and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Sakura after the Brain Crusher **Results: Sakura with 41% of the voting *'The Angry Beavers' © def. Danny Phantom and Kankurō and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Danny after a Muscular Savior *'The Color Rangers' def. Skulker, Eric Cartman and Wolfgang **The Green Color Ranger pinned Cartman after a Leaf Hurricane **Results: Skulker, Cartman and Wolfgang- 42%, Zaku, Dosu and Neji- 33%, Truman, El Tigre and Jimmy Neutron- 25% *'Kappa Mikey' def. Invader Zim © and won the WWT Television Championship **Mikey pinned Zim after a Lylymu Breaker **Results: Mikey with 62% of the voting *'Neji Hyūga and Jimmy Neutron' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs **Neji pinned Squidward with a Victory Roll *'Timmy Turner' def. Patrick Star by DQ **Patrick got DQed after Shikamaru attacked Timmy. **Results: Patrick- 54%, Shikamaru and Sasquatch- 23% each *'Jake Long' © def. Naruto Uzumaki and retained the WWT World Championship **Jake pinned Naruto after a Dragon DDT **Results: Naruto with 62% of the voting Cartoonland 2014 *'Rock Lee' © def. Invader Zim and retained the WWT Television Championship **Lee pinned Zim after the Leaf Hurricane. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. Skulker **Fuzzy pinned Skulker after a Dixie Killer. *'Gaz' © def. Sakura Haruno and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz pinned Sakura after the Nightmare World. *'Captain Youngblood' (W/Skulker) def. Snap (W/Roll) in a Hardcore Match **Youngblood pinned Snap after a Pirate Bomb through a steel chair. *'Kappa Mikey and Mysterion' def. Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron **Mysterion pinned Jimmy after the Rise Of Mysterion. *'The Sand Siblings' (Gaara and Kankurō) © def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Kankuro pinned Norbert after the Puppet Master. *'Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyūga and Eddy' (W/Temari) def. Jake Long, Naruto Uzumaki and Danny Phantom **Neji pinned Danny after the Final Destination, and Eddy hit him with a chair. *'Patrick Star' © def. Wolfgang (W/Eric Cartman) and retained the WWT World Championship **Patrick pinned Naruto after a Pat Gore. Cartoonland 2015 *'Team Amazement' (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) defeated The Otonin (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta) in a Tables match and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship ''' **Bart eliminated Zaku with a '''BartDog off the apron to the floor. **Dosu eliminated Bart with a press slam to the floor. **Griffin eliminated Dosu with a Full Nelson Bomb after blocking a German suplex attempt. *'The Bully's Authorithy' (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) (W/Jimmy Neutron) defeated Captain Youngblood & Skulker (W/Ember McLain)in a Hardcore Match **Wolfgang pinned Youngblood after a Bully Bomb on a Trash Can. **Had Youngblood won the match, he would've gotten a match with Jimmy. *'Kin Tsuchi' © def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Ino after the Witch's Peak. **During the final moments of the match, Sakura Haruno interfered despite Kin telling her not to. After the match, Kin pushed Sakura down. *Sai def. Patrick Star **Sai made Patrick tap out to the Root moments after Temari ran out and distracted both Patrick. *'Timmy Turner' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) in a Steel Cage Match. **Timmy pinned Zim after the Timmy Star to both him and Misty. *'Snap' © def. Eddy and retained the WWT Television Championship **Snap pinned Eddy after a Snappy Bomb off the top after being launched into the air by the referee, moments after Eddy kicked the ref away away while sitting on the top. *'Neji Hyūga ' def. Rock Lee **Neji pinned Lee with a Roll Up after Lee stopped himself while running before hitting Hinata Hyuuga, who was on the ring apron. **Lee originally won the match with a cradle after Neji hit a superplex but the original and replacement referee argued over the decision to the point where the match was ordered to continue. *'Jake Long' © def. Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT World Championship **Jake pinned Shikamaru after a Waking The Dragon. **During the match, the ref was knocked down, and WWT senior official Jason Smith came to the ring after being absent for a month to ref the match. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's